


try me

by smoldeokjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, cheeky yangyang loses his composure really quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns
Summary: “Joke? Offering to wet my throat on a live broadcast with our fans, a joke?”“Yeah?” Yangyang chirps, trying his best to resist the upward tugging force on the corners of his lips. Stay in character, stay in character. “Don’t tell me you thought–“ Yangyang’s eyes widen comically as he takes in Dejun’s flustered expression, the intensifying blush on his cheeks. “Dude! I meant that I was gonna get a bottle of water for you to drink, did you really think I was–”
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	try me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by yangyang offering to wet xiaojun's throat on a live broadcast, literally.  
> https://twitter.com/xiaoyangpics/status/1347467780761612290?s=19

“What the _fuck_ was that?”

“Huh,” Yangyang splutters as he’s pushed into the bathroom by a seemingly worked-up Dejun, stumbling over his feet with the hastiness of it all – it takes all of him to find _balance_ and avoid crashing into the sink top. The bathroom door slams shut with sharp _bang_ and Dejun hurriedly pushes on the lock. “I think _I_ should be the one asking that question. The fuck is this for?”

“You _know_ what I’m talking about.”

“No?”

“ _That,”_ Dejun repeats, clearly exasperated – thick brows furrowed and lower lip worried between his teeth. Yangyang tries his best to flip through the day’s earlier events in his head, but to no avail. 

Then he sees it – Dejun’s dark gaze, burning with _need_ , the pink flush creeping up Dejun’s neck and cheeks. Dejun swallows, and Yangyang’s gaze naturally follows the slow, _tantalising_ bob of his insanely prominent Adam’s apple. Now _that_ is a pretty throat.

 _Ah_.

That.

“ _Aww_ _Dejun-ge,”_ Yangyang flashes the biggest, brightest smile and ruffles his fingers through Dejun’s soft brown locks – he knows just exactly _how_ to get on Dejun’s nerves and the reaction he gets is exactly what he anticipates – the older boy scowls and slaps Yangyang’s cheeky hand away, folds his arms across his chest. Dejun’s always so _predictable,_ its adorable. “It was just a harmless joke, c’mon.”

“Joke? Offering to _wet my throat_ on a live broadcast with our fans, a _joke_?”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Yangyang chirps, trying his best to resist the upward tugging force on the corners of his lips. _Stay in character, stay in character_. “Don’t tell me you thought–“ Yangyang’s eyes widen comically as he takes in Dejun’s flustered expression, the intensifying blush on his cheeks. “Dude! I meant that I was gonna get a bottle of water for you to drink, did you really think I was– _fuck_!”

Now this was _not_ what he had anticipated. The perfectly played-out scenario in Yangyang’s head is rather _rudely_ cut off when Dejun hastily presses him against the bathroom wall, drops to his knees and palms at his clothed cock. The sudden touch sends a jolt of excitement down Yangyang’s spine and his cock swells almost immediately. Pretty _embarrassing_.

“ _You_ put that thought into my head, now _take responsibility_ for it, okay?”

Take responsibility by receiving a free blowjob? _Hell yeah_. Sounds like a total win-win situation.

“If you _insist_ ,” Yangyang groans, tries his best to pretend he doesn’t want this, too. It’s getting harder to act with Dejun’s face so _close_ to his crotch, looking so _pretty_ on his knees. “Although I didn’t mean it in such a nasty way _at all_ , since you’ve been thinking about this all day I will generously _permit_ you to use me to satisfy your–“

“ _Shut up_ ,” Dejun hisses, cheeks on fire, cuts Yangyang off hurriedly by tugging the younger boy’s sweats and boxers down – Yangyang’s erect cock bounces up against his flat belly, already leaking at the tip – so soon and yet he’s already so obviously _aroused_ it makes Dejun’s heart swell in his chest, the marvellous _size_ of it has him parting his lips in awe and sheer _excitement_. Dejun lets out a shaky breath, looks up to meet Yangyang’s gaze, now not nearly as _cheeky_ but rather, burning with _want_. Dejun flashes a small shy smile before wrapping a soft hand around the base of Yangyang’s cock and pressing the softest, _sweetest_ kiss to the shiny head.

Then – Dejun pauses as if he’d suddenly recalled something important, pulls away and releases his grip on Yangyang’s cock. He looks up at a clearly _frustrated_ Yangyang through sparkling puppy eyes and the prettiest darkest lashes, and Yangyang groans as he sees that goddamn _pleased_ expression on his face – Dejun knows he’s fucking _pretty_ and he’s freely using this power to his advantage and Yangyang fucking _hates_ that he can feel his resolve slowly slip away, none of it within his control –

“Say please,” Dejun whispers, eyes crinkling up – the sickly-sweet way he drags out the _please_ and that bratty smile plastered across his pretty blushing face almost makes Yangyang’s blood boil, it’s so _annoying_.

This must be Dejun’s retribution.

“But _you’re_ the one who needs his throat wet.”

“ _Oh_?” Dejun hums and slowly inches away from where he’s knelt at Yangyang’s feet, readying himself to stand up. “I’ll get going then– “

“No– _please_ ,” Yangyang finally caves in, desperate fingers tightly gripping at soft tufts of Dejun’s ashy locks before the boy can stand up – Yangyang barely catches how Dejun’s brow furrows just so _slightly_ at the sharp tug, before that _smug_ smile appears once again, it eats at Yangyang’s sanity. A forceful tug on Dejun’s hair has the boy’s pretty face falling close to his crotch (where it belongs).

“Please. Suck. My. Dick.”

And that’s really all it takes – he’s immediately rewarded with Dejun’s fingers around his aching cock again, soft puffs of hot breath gently grazing the tip. Dejun starts with slow, teasing little kisses pressed along the sides of Yangyang’s cock from base to tip and back down, arousal hot and heavy in Dejun’s small hands. Light feathery kisses soon turn to wet kitten-licks along the sides of his cock, that naughty pink tongue knowing _exactly_ what to do, the occasional skilful _swirl_ around the sensitive head makes Yangyang’s head spin, teases out the neediest little whimpers from Yangyang’s mouth (but he’ll _never_ admit to those).

“Oh _God,_ ” Yangyang groans as Dejun _finally_ takes him in. Dejun’s mouth is so _hot_ , so _wet_ , so _good_ – but best of all, Dejun never breaks eye contact wth Yangyang, not even _once_ – spit-slick cherry lips looked so pretty stretched _taut_ around Yangyang’s girth, Dejun doesn’t stop until the head bumps ever so slightly against the back of his throat. At the sudden stimulation, Dejun _gags_ – pretty eyes momentarily closing shut and when he opens them again, they _shine_ with newly formed tears, like sparkly stars scattered across the pretty night sky.

“You’re so good, Dejun. So gorgeous for me.”

Dejun whimpers at the praise, the muffled sound sends the most _pleasurable_ vibrations down Yangyang’s length – his thighs tremble with want, fingers involuntarily tightening in Dejun’s hair and it takes all of him to fight the burning _urge_ to just force Dejun’s mouth further down his length and push the smaller boy to his limits, just to feel _more_ of that wet heat – but he holds back.

Dejun takes a few moments to recover from the initial reflex – it isn’t even because he’s _inexperienced_ , just that they’ve simply been too _busy_ recently and he hasn’t had a cock down his throat in – maybe a _month_ at best. But soon enough, Dejun has fully regained his pace and confidence – bobs his head up and down on Yangyang’s cock, hollows his cheeks in for just the _perfect_ amount of suction and this has Yangyang moaning so _loudly_ – it seems he himself is taken aback by the unfiltered noise he’s just made, wide eyes and pink cheeks extremely telling.

Because Dejun’s mouth is stuffed full, lips stretched around cock – Yangyang cannot _see_ it but he swears the boy is definitely _smiling_ around the heavy sex in his mouth and the way those pretty eyes have now curled up into little crescents just absolutely proves his point – Dejun knows he’s _good_ like that, on his knees taking cock – and Yangyang will never, _ever_ admit this, but he knows the one in full control right now is Dejun, and _rightfully_ so.

“How are you so _pretty,_ ” Yangyang groans, releases his grip from Dejun’s hair to run his thumbs across the high planes of Dejun’s cheekbones instead, now made more prominent due to the hollow of his cheeks, Dejun’s flushed skin so _hot_ beneath his touch. Dejun simply hums in response, tries his best to relax his throat as much as possible and – Yangyang curses as Dejun inches further and further down, one step a time, until the tip of his nose nestles snugly against the coarse hairs at the base of Yangyang’s cock, eyes clenched tightly shut in focus. He stays still like this for a few seconds before pulling off, the entire length of Yangyang’s cock coated deliciously in thick stringy spit.

That pleased expression. Dejun’s proud of himself, and he needs to be validated.

So Yangyang gladly _gives_.

“So good, your throat,” Yangyang gasps, “You’re doing so well, taking me in, _all of it,_ ” Yangyang continues, and Dejun’s going at it for the second time now, soft suckles all the way down till the tip bumps against his soft palate, a momentary _pause_ – then Dejun continues sinking in further until he’s got _all_ of Yangyang in his mouth, down his throat. This time, Dejun grabs at Yangyang’s wrist, guides his fingers to run across the filthy _bulge_ in his delicate neck.

God, Dejun’s stuffed so _full_ and this feels amazingly _sinful_ –

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Yangyang cries out when Dejun suddenly swallows around the head of his cock, without a single warning – now he's transcended into an entirely different realm of _pleasure_ , Dejun’s throat muscles grip so _deliciously_ at where he’s most sensitive – hot, tight and relentless. It’s almost impossible to resist bucking his hips up into Dejun’s mouth – and so he does.

And because Dejun’s now fully _in his element,_ he’s taking everything so well – doesn’t pull back or resist, despite the glistening stream of tears running down soft cherry cheeks, despite the absolute mess of drool and precum all over his chin and neck. He’s absolutely _made for_ _this_ – and the visual and sensory overload has Yangyang finally releasing with a loud cry of Dejun’s name, cock spilling thick ropes of come down Dejun’s abused throat. Dejun splutters when he pulls off – white bubbled globs trickle out from the corners of his wrecked mouth and Dejun quickly blinks away the remaining tears from his eyes in effort to regain composure.

The deed’s been done, and Dejun’s got what he wanted. The two are quiet for a good while, only echoes of heavy breathing can be heard in the small bathroom – until Dejun finally breaks the silence.

“Now. Don’t _ever_ do that again, okay?” he _glares_ towards Yangyang, voice hoarse.

Dejun’s _trying_ his best to look intimidating; he really is. But down on his knees with his pretty tear-soaked lashes and still glistening eyes, with the warm flush across his cheeks and down his pretty neck, with the mess of spit and come coating those cherry-swollen lips, he looks _far_ from it. Yangyang tries his best to stifle the chuckle that bubbles up in his throat and threatens to spill.

If this is what he gets to enjoy every time he tests the limits, this sure as hell isn’t going to be the _last_ time.

“ _Sure_.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/ kudos are really appreciated 🥺🥺
> 
> side ramble this was actually so challenging to write, i really really tried my best to capture xiaoyang's dynamic as accurately as possible but i've been running on really little sleep so i apologise for bad writing and possible incoherencies.. 
> 
> you can find me @smoldejuns on twt and CC <3


End file.
